


Different

by begonialily



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Forced Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Yandere Amami Rantaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begonialily/pseuds/begonialily
Summary: Blood.That was the first thing I saw.Then a body. Lying limp on the ground. Although I could only see the lower half as the other half was covered by another body straddling it.My heart beat accelerated as I took two steps back in fear. Big mistake.The figure turned around, and I was now able to identify the one holding a bloody box cutter, uniform covered in blood.Even when caught, they smiled, but it wasn’t the same.“Ah, It seems I wasn’t fast enough…,” He said, his voice carefree as always, but it wasn’t the same.





	Different

 

I’d like to consider myself a boring, insignificant person. I don’t necessarily stand out from the crowd, I make sure not to. I’m short for my sex and age which makes being undetected easier, I never once have raised my hand in class, and isolate myself in the back corner of the class in a seat next to the window. This may seem like a horrible and lonely life choice to others but I swear I’m perfectly fine with it. It’s better this way for me. Out of the light, No one will be able to point out my flaws.

 

Still, even sometimes I long for attention, for someone to look at me, just once. To have somebody to talk to or share my struggles with or to have my presence wanted in a environment. To be remembered. It didn’t matter how, just to be remembered.

 

For example, there’s a guy two grades above me, a senior, that everyone in school knows about. It didn’t matter what you thought about him, his name would stick in your head. It was difficult to forget him, besides his one of a kind hair color, he was very charismatic and popular, always surrounded by a different group of people. He had always given off such a carefree attitude and was kind to everyone disregarding their status whether it be “nerd” or “delinquent”. He’s even said hello to me a couple times before, he even said m-my name which isn’t really a big deal but still-  He also had some of the highest grades in the entire school and has been able to partake in multiple clubs at the same time. And he is very attractive, I am willing to admit that.

 

I can’t help but envy him, he was basically flawless.

 

Compared to him, I was just a background character with average qualities, grades, and no talent. A nobody.

 

So that's why, this morning, it absolutely baffled me to find a small pink envelope in my locker, sealed carefully with a heart sticker. An obvious love letter.

 

I looked around myself and students were still conversing among themselves as they grabbed materials out of their lockers for class. No one was noticeably looking at me. I opened the envelope carefully, pulling out a folded piece of notepaper out. The handwriting was neat and the message was short but looked as though the writer had spent hours perfecting it based on all the erased pencil marks on the paper. The note read:

 

_“This has taken me forever to write so I’ll just be straight forward:_

_I like you Kokichi Ouma!_ _  
_ _A lot!_

_This may be surprising to you since I bet you haven’t talked to anyone in weeks, and since you’ve probably never seen me before. I haven’t even talked to you before, so it may seem like I’m jumping to conclusions here on the word ‘like’ but I do!_

 

_You’re so adorable when you space out at the back desk in the corner of the room and jump when you hear the bell finally ring! Even the way you eat is adorable!! I was always too much of a coward to actually speak to you though...._

_But now, I want to be able to get to know you better! I bet your personality is just as adorable as you appear!~_

 

_Meet me behind the school after school so I can fully confess my love!”_

 

I was probably making the dumbest face as my eyes scanned the words written down on the page. This had to be a joke. Yeah, this was some kind of prank. Tch, how annoying. This note was really offsetting anyways. The way I eat? Who puts that in a love letter. I eat on the roof at lunch time and barely anyone is up there so no one should’ve seen me eating in the first place unless they were creeping on me, which is a possibility that I would like to ignore.

 

It was decided the moment i saw the envelope, I’m not-

 

_“By the way. That was a demand. Not a request. You will come. If not, I’ll simply use unorthodox methods to get to you :)”_

 

That was written at the bottom of the letter.

 

Even though the words were just written down, a shiver ran down my back. What did that even mean? What kind of fucked love confession was this!?

Pfft, No, that had to be an empty threat, I cant believe I would fall for something so stupid-

 

The warning bell sounded which forced me to store my worry and confusion for a later time. The hallway had begun to clear out now and I had to hurry before I was late to class for the 3rd time in a row. I shoved the letter back in my locker and grabbed my things for 1st period.

 

I turned around swiftly and began to run to my class but paused as I reached the corner. I turned back around to look at the opposite end of the hallway.

 

Nothing was there.

 

Strange, I could’ve sworn I saw green….

Whatever, I need to get to class!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The dismissal bell rang and students had rushed out of class to finally go home. Usually I would be inwardly ecstatic that I would be able to finally lock myself in the comfort of my home away from social interaction, but not today. I didn’t get to go home as soon as I wanted. My next destination was at the back of the school.

 

I could’ve just ignored the letter, it was stupid anyways, but as I went through my classes, the letter continued to pester me, especially the last part. What were “unorthodox” methods? What would this possibly real person possibly be willing to do if I didn’t show up? One possibility I was willing to consider was that they would just ask me out in front of everyone to embarrass and that last part was over exaggerated. Embarrassingly, That was enough to convince me to go.

 

I decided to make a quick stop at my locker to put my stuff away first and shove any subject folder’s I had homework in inside of my backpack along with some pencils.

 

While doing so I began to space out…

 

What would this person be like? They seemed kind of stalker-ish in the letter. I don’t even know them, so I’d have to say no right? How would they react to a no? What would they do if I didn’t accept their confession? What would they do to _me_ if I didn’t accept their confession? Why me? I’m one of the most unremarkable students at this school, so why me specifically?

 

A bump to my shoulder as a storm of people exited the school knocked me back to my senses. I finished packing up my stuff, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and making my way to the schools back entrance before it was too late.

 

I left the building, the cold autumn air hitting me full force. Fuck, I should buy a jacket next time my parents send money…

 

Despite my expectations, no one was here. Even as I traveled from the right side of the building all the way the far left, I couldn’t see anyone.

 

A sigh escaped my lips. It was a prank. Just a stupid, petty, prank.  How bothersome… what even was the motive? Did I piss someone off on accident?

 

Since there was no longer a reason for me to be here, I turned the corner of the building, relieved to finally go home. Seriously what a petty thing to do to someone-

 

Blood.

 

That was the first thing I saw.

 

Then a body. Lying limp on the ground. Although I could only see the lower half as the other half was covered by another body straddling it.

 

My heart beat accelerated as I took two steps back in fear. _Big mistake._

 

The figure turned around, and I was now able to identify the one holding a bloody box cutter, uniform covered in blood.

 

Even when caught, they smiled, but it wasn’t the same.

 

 _“Ah, It seems I wasn’t fast enough…,”_ He said, his voice carefree as always, but it wasn’t the same.

 

This couldn’t be the same Rantaro Amami I knew.

 

Amami-kun stood up which gave me a full view of the person under him.

 

A raven haired boy with dull grey eyes, neck slit open and gushing pink blood everywhere. My eyes reattached them self to Amami-kun, the same pink staining the cardigan he always wore.

 

My heart rate was firing up at a rapid speed as I processed the situation fully. Amami-kun had _killed_ someone. And i was a _witness_.

 

They took one step forward and my breath hitched, my body finally unfreezing and allowing me to run the opposite direction.

 

“Aw, Ouma-kun, don’t run!,” Amami-kun said in a creepily genuine tone. Don’t run? Like hell I’m not going to run! 

 

I pushed faster, aiming to loop around the school to get to the gate which should still be open due to after school clubs occuring.

 

Finally, the school gate came into view. I could feel sweat beads rolling down my face at how much I was pushing myself, but I couldn’t stop until I knew I was safe. Then I could get help-

 

I stopped running and the sudden stop caused my feet skid against the cement path leading to the gate.

 

“Ah! There you are!,” He said, getting up from his leaning position against the gate, _still holding the blood stained box cutter._

 

I couldn’t help but let a few tears gather in my eyes out of fear. Amami-kun only smiled and walked forward more which only made my breathing more forced.

 

I started running back the way I came. “This again?,” Amami-kun pouted, but I ignored him and forced my legs to go faster, no matter how much they burned. This time I heard footsteps following close behind me.

 

There’s no other exit in the school and climbing the fence would take too long. My body isn’t going to let me run for that long, I need to figure something out, or else I might end up dead…

 

When I had thought I ran far enough, I dared to look behind me and saw that I had lost him, even for the smallest amount of time. I kept running aimlessly until I came across the wooden shed that the school stored the tools they used to maintain the plants at the front of the school in.

 

Thankfully the door had been unlocked and I ran inside, closing the door tightly behind me, enclosing myself in total darkness.

 

Everything had gone silent, my heart thumping against my skull. I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to calm my breathing down by counting my breaths...

 

_Exhale, 10._

 

_Exhale, 9._

 

_Exhale, 8._

 

_Exhale, 7, Exhale, 6,_

 

_Exhale, 5, Exhale, 4_

 

_Exhale, 3, Exhale 2, Exhale 1..._

 

Maybe he’ll stop trying to find me and prioritize cleaning up the body? And then when it’s safe I’ll dash out the school gate. But what next? If there’s no evidence of the murder or anything linking Amami-kun to the crime, how would anyone ever be able to believe me-

 

Footsteps sounded from outside the shed.

 

I stifled the noise of fear that shot out of my throat by closing a hand across my mouth, looking at the assumed position of the shed door with wide eyes, shaking uncontrollably, all sense of calm leaving me once again.

 

Then I remembered a fatal mistake I made. _I forgot to lock the fucking door-_

 

It was a knob lock that could only be locked and unlocked by a key, so it wasn’t really forgetting, more of a not considering the fact that I could lock it and how that could benefit me. I grabbed a hairpin from my pocket hastily and prepared to pick the door shut but-

 

The door swung open forcing a scream out of me as my back hit the wall of the shed, knocking over a shovel in the process.

 

“There you are, Ouma-kun!,” Amami-kun said cheerfully with the same smile plastered on his face, eyes staring at me creepily. I couldn’t find the smallest bit of warmth in them.

 

I was cornered now. Cornered by Mr. popular who turned out to be a psychotic killer-

 

The only thing that had changed about him since I last saw him was that he wasn't drenched in blood anymore for some weird reason, instead dressed in a plain white button up dress shirt. He didn't appear to have the box cutter anymore. Still, I didn't let my guard down.

 

I picked up the previously fallen shovel and held it tightly as a form of defense. “Stay. The fuck. Back,” I force the words out, even if they were shaky. 

 

“Woah, hey, calm down,” Amami-kun chuckled nervously and put his hands up in reassurance, still my body refused to relax.

 

“I know you must be very confused right now -,” Tch, confused-, “-but I can explain everything,” Amami-kun finished.

 

“Bull. Fucking. Shit,” Every ounce of admiration or respect I once had for the man in front of me had been discarded. “How? H-How can you explain k-killing another h-human being,” I said, my voice refusing to cooperate with me. Killing was unacceptable no matter the reason and that was the strongest belief I’ve ever held onto my entire life. What could even give the so called ‘easy-going’ Amami-kun a reason to commit murder?!

 

“I can,”  Amami-kun smiled, his eyes peering into me and his voice sending a shiver through out my body.

 

“Remember the note you received this morning in your locker?,”

 

“Wha-,”

 

“Sorry for intruding on something so private, I got curious at why you were staring so intensely at that paper so I broke into your locker-,”

 

“You _what?!_ ,” I screamed weakly as I pressed up further against the wall. Amami-kun just continued talking as if I hadn't said a word.

 

“-and I read the note. How dare he threaten you like that! It was unacceptable, especially what he intended to do...,” Amami-kun showed a different emotion as he looked to the side. It portrayed hatred and it was a terrifying look on him. Amami-kun in these past moments has terrified me to the core.

 

“So as soon as class ended I rushed outside to the back of the school, I intended to make it a clean kill from behind but Saihara-kun put up a bit of a fight and said some things that I.... didn’t like… so after stabbing him in the throat I got a little caught up in venting my anger out on his dead carcass...,” He ended with a chuckle like he was admitting to an embarrassing little mistake he made. "Sorry you had to see something like that-".

 

“-That explains nothing! Why would you break into my fucking locker?! Why get upset at a letter addressed to me?! Why fucking kill?!,” My voice cracked as I shouted at him and held on tighter to the handle of the shovel, but all he did was stand there calmly and _stare_ at me with that same look in his eye, smiling…

 

_“I didn’t want anyone to claim something I want before I could,”_

 

“Something you wa- H-Hey!,” I panicked as the shovel was ripped from my hands as my grip loosened in confusion.

 

“There, that's way better,” Amami-kun said, trapping me against the wall, left hand pinning both of my wrist above my head as he towered over me with a crazed look in his eyes.

 

He was close now, way too close. My heart began to beat dangerously fast and now stripped of any type of defense, I couldn’t help but start crying.

 

“P-please, d-dont k-kill m-e,” I choked out through the tears as I shook uncontrollably. How pathetic could i get, just a second ago I had been been so commanding and now i'm begging for my life......

 

“I-I won’t tell a-anyone I s-wear-,”

 

“You’re pretty when you cry,” Amami-kun stated, there was no hesitance or purr.

 

Of all things he could've said in that moment, that was not something I could've predicted. “Wh-what?,” I said looking up hesitantly. Amami-kun was smiling softly at me and, finally, I was able to pin down the look in his eye. It was lovesick and one of obsession.

 

“You’re so pretty when you cry,” He repeated.

 

“N-no,” I stared up at him in shock. What-

 

“Yes, you are,” His body moved closer to mine.

 

This was too much. Too much I didn’t understand attacking me all at once.

 

"You've always been so pretty and unbearably alluring to me since you first attended this school I couldn't help but observe you intimately," Amami-kun's face flushed pink at the "confession".

 

“N-No...,” He was attaching a description of me that didn't match. It's not possible. It was already impossible enough for anyone to want me in the first place, no one would ever go to such an extreme length for someone... like me.

 

“Why?,” I asked shakily.

 

“I don’t quite know. All I know is when I first saw you, my heart went haywire,” Amami-kun blushed behind his other hand and looked to the side.

 

“Th-This is a mistake-,”

 

“But I can list a bunch of things I love about you!,” He exclaimed with excitement too genuine for this situation.

 

“I love your eyes! They are such a pretty color! They’re so wide and expressive, like when your stressed your left eye twitches slightly and when your nervous your pupils contract and your eyebrows curve up slightly. I especially love the look you get when drinking grape Panta! You always look so happy, it makes my heart melt!,” Amami-kun gushed, grip still strong on my wrist no matter how distracted he seemed.

 

“You’re height and overall stature is so cute, you’re a sophomore yet you’re still so small and it’s adorable, it really adds to your vulnerable personality,”

 

_Vulnerable…?_

 

“And the way your hair naturally splays out on your head like that is amazing! And I love the purple dye you added this year! I also love how childish you are on the inside, your room is filled remote control cars and silly disguise glasses, not to mention your choice of underwear-,”

 

_U-Underwear!?_

 

“And now you’re finally here in front of me, and we’re alone,”  Amami-kun was now panting heavily, emerald eyes half lidded in lust while mine stayed wide open.

 

A hand reached to caress my face but I flinched away from it.

 

“D-don’t. _Don’t touch me_ ,” Amami-kun hummed as if confused.

 

“I don’t know what fucked up part of you thinks I’d accept this fucked confession of “love”  but I don’t,” I growled despite my position.

 

“You’re fucking crazy, let me the fuck go, now-,” I was cut off by my own screech as Amami-kun grabbed the back of my head and pulled me roughly by the hair. The sudden pain cause the waterworks to re-flow.

 

 _“Watch you’re tongue, Ouma-kun~,”_ His grip on both my hair and wrist tightening. There would definitely be bruising. Damn it, why did I say that? Why was I so stupid-

 

“I love you dearly, but I won’t hesitate to hurt you when you say such rude things,” Amami-kun said seriously. F-fuck this hurt a lot. I let out an involuntary whimper.

 

“Let me claim you, Ouma-kun,” Amami-kun whispered in my ear sending a shudder throughout my body. “W-what?,” I whimpered weakly.

 

“Be mine. I want you to be my boyfriend,” Amami-kun let go of my hair and I let out a relieved sigh as the pain lowered. I looked up at Amami-kun and he was back to a carefree smile....

 

“.....what if I said no-,” “I’d kill you”.

 

W-wait, what? K-kill? N-no, that has to be a lie!

 

“Y-You….you wouldn’t-,” “Oh, I would,” Amami-kun cut me off once more with an eerie grin.

 

“Believe me, It would be way more fun if you were alive. A lifeless corpse isn’t as appealing as a live human. Plus the corpse would decay after a while and the world would be at loss of your adorableness.," Amami-kun explained with a somber expression. "But if I kill you now, in a way, I have claimed you. Forever. And no one can take you away from me,” Amami-kun explained with a smile to which I just flinched.

 

“So,” Amami-kun’s eyes glinted ,”What's your answer, Ouma-kun?,”

 

It's not like have a choice. I never had a choice in the moment I saw him covered in blood…

 

_I don't want to die_

 

After a long silence, I gave Amami-kun my answer.

 

“Great! I knew you'd cooperate!,” Amami-kun smiled and released my hands to which I inwardly hissed as the blood began to circulate once more. I looked at my wrist. Yeah, they were definitely bruising.

 

“Oops, sorry!,” Amami-kun apologized, “I got a little carried away…”.

 

“Anyways,” He said leading me out of the shed, “Since we’re a couple now, I’ll be walking you home everyday!”.

 

That would be expected in a normal relationship but still... everyday, alone, with him…. this was happening too fast...

 

“W-wait, what about...the...body,” I hesitated. I “interrupted” him earlier and surely he’d want to clean up the evidence before the club activities ended at 6. This could be my exit ticket from him- 

“Hmm? Oh don’t worry, I called someone to clean that up so I could be with you!,” He smiled. “Aren’t I thoughtful?”.

I hesitantly nodded once I realized he wanted an answer. Fuck. Damn it.

 

“Ok, lets go!,” Amami-kun announced, forcibly interlocking his hands with mine.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk home was painfully slow compared to other days. In an early time, I would’ve considered myself blessed to even be in the presence of Amami-kun or have any sort of attention directed my way but, now, I wanted to be anywhere else. I didn’t even try to move my hand, there was no point.

 

Even though it was already hinted at in his babbling at the shed, the fact that he was the one leading me home was creepy.

 

Finally, my house came into view. Finally, I would be alone.

 

Closer…

 

I was expecting a simple goodbye or something once we reached a gate but…

 

Amami-kun released my hand from his and grabbed my waist, pulling us closer and forcing our lips together, muffling any sound of protest I may have let out . My eyes widened in surprise and I tried to push away from the embrace but my arms were locked in between us.

 

A hand traveled to the back of my head and entangled itself in my hair keeping me from moving my head to the side as Amami-kun licked my lips for entrance. When I refused, the hand in my hair got tighter, threateningly, as to say: _Obey me._

 

Hesitantly, I forced my eyes shut and opened my mouth. Immediately, Amami-kun’s tongue invaded.

It felt so strange, to have another person’s tongue inside my mouth. Especially like this. There was no fight for dominance, Amami-kun wasted no time in shoving his tongue down my throat. The foreign tongue intertwined with mine and explored every crevasse of my mouth greedily. 

I hated this, being forced to accept this new life of mine. I can’t believe he would do this in public. People were probably staring. This was...so...embarrassing…..

 

As I was beginning to feel light headed, the kiss was broken.

 

I slowly opened my eyes and realized how blurry it was. Amami-kun wiped away tears I didn’t even realise were there and smiled.

 

“See you tomorrow, Ouma-kun!~,” Amami-kun let go of my waist and softly pat my head.

 

I nodded shakily and opened the gate, closing and locking it behind me. As I approached my front door, I took out my house keys and unlocked the door mechanically.

 

I walked in.

 

I locked this door behind me.

 

I took my shoes off.

 

I put my keys in the key bowl.  

 

I walked upstairs.

 

I opened my bedroom door.

 

I went inside.

 

I closed my bedroom door.

 

I sat my backpack down next to my bed.

 

I collapsed on the bed.

 

All of it. It was all forced and mechanical. I couldn’t help but feel dull and worn out. Everything happened too fast I couldn’t comprehend everything just yet-

 

 _Bzzt_ _!_

 

I flinched slightly at the vibration but not much affected my expression. I sat up and dragged my backpack closer, digging out my phone.

 

I expected it to be a YouTube or game notification. Instead it was a message from and unknown number.

 

The message read:

_“See you tomorrow morning, my beloved! :)”_

 

My hand had started jittering as I stared at the message.

 

I started sobbing uncontrollably. How could my life change like this in one day? One wrong move, and I end up in a fucked relationship with my life on the line. All starting with a stupid fucking note…

 

I’d like to consider myself a boring, insignificant person. I’d really fucking like to. But know I’m here, in this shitty situation. What fucked God had chosen to toy with me like this…

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck, I’m hopeless...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic went too fast at a point, I didn't know how to wrap it up;;;
> 
> Maybe the next fic I do, I'll write Kokichi more in character. I love soft boy pregame Kokichi, but no Kokichi can rival the original purple gremlin!
> 
> If there's any spelling errors, tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
